Many devices have been proposed or on the market which assists in the protection of the fingers are engaged in the manipulation of objects and devices. These devices, such as thimbles and other types of finger protectors all share in common a difficulty in operation in that they are never precisely fittable with respect to an individual finger. As results of this imprecise fitting, manipulation becomes extremely difficult and the main function of such devices is thus limited to areas such as protection, as in the common thimble.
In certain prior finger fit implements, it was discovered that it is desirable to provide a device which can manipulate a tool by means of a finger fit implement. In my prior U.S. Pat. No., 2,151,846, I have described such an implement. In my patent however the implement is symmetrical about its common axis with a tapering profile approaching a point on the central axis. As a result, the implement does not precisely fit with respect to the finger and the finger manipulation becomes imprecise. Other patents have also proposed the use of finger implement devices, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,418,638, and 1,473,953. Both of these patents however have merely used standard variations of fingertip shields and do not provide any recognition of the solution of the imprecise fit problem caused by the mismatch between device and fingertip. Other patents showing finger shields such as 6,179,929, 1,160,522 and 1,257,846, all suffer from similar drawbacks.
It is therefore the principle object of the present invention to provide an improved finger fit implement which will provide greater security between finger and implement as a result of the improved configuration of the internal profile thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a finger implement with a more secure fit relative to the finger employed for manipulation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide appropriate structural configurations to the finger fit implement which will enable it to be capable of greater digital manipulation during the course of operation.
The foregoing objects are achieved in accordance with the present invention by providing the finger fit implement as a shaped hollow member having an opening at one end for accommodating the entry of a finger, and an opposed off centered tapered internal end portion shaped so as to be mated against and supported by the tip and nail portion of the inserted finger. The opposed end portion is also provided with an external fitting for accommodating an implement for manipulation by the finger.
The foregoing summary of the present invention will become more apparent from the following more detailed description and the pending drawings.